A Night Of Comfort
by ManhattanACMxoxo
Summary: "I think ill just rent a hotel room tonight you know...at the mini bar or something." Jack said. " No." Sara said stepping forward. "I want you to stay with me tonight." she said leaving no room for argument. My take on episode 1x07 at the end.


AN: Just a quick one shot I though of. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R

This will be the second night sleeping at my studio. Would I prefer being at home for my son Oliver? Yes, But I knew that with everything going on right now this is the best option. About a block away from my current residence I started to think about if Jack had broken the news to his wife yet. She understood on some level that it's probably more complicated on his end being as tied into the family as he was career wise and all. All she knew is that she loved him and if they were serious, which she was. Then they would figure this out. Coming to her familiar red door she was surprised to be met with a ruffled Jack leaning against the wall waiting for her. When he saw her making her way towards him he immediately pushed him self off the wall and met her the rest of the way.

"Hey." I greeted him with a partial smile.

"Hi" he said in a sorrowful tone, which quickly had her wondering if he had gone through what she did yesterday.

"Have you told Elaine?" I asked very quietly and he nodded his head in a yes motion. His face started to crumple but then smoothed out as collected himself. I wanted to comfort him!

"Lets go inside" I said putting my hand on his back to lead him to the entrance but, he stepped away from me and I gave him a quizzical look.

"I think I will just get a hotel room tonight…you know at the mini bar or something" he said with that crumpled look coming back to his handsome face.

Was he saying this because I didn't let him stay with me last night I thought to myself? I knew I didn't want him being alone tonight so I pushed a little harder.

" No Jack" I say stepping towards him. "I want you to stay with me tonight, you shouldn't be alone." I said in a tone that left no room for argument.

He looked at me for a quick second and I put my hand in its previous position and we both made are way inside for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Betrayal~~~~~~~~~~

The previous night I had moved the bed from the center of the room to against the wall because I am more comfortable that way and pulled a pillow and blanket out, but with Jack being here and him being much more bigger than I, she knew right away that she would be needing an extra pillow and blanket.

Heading over to her cupboards she pulled the needed things out and then headed back over to the bed where Jack was sitting.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked breaking the silence while putting the comforter and pillow on the bed. He looked up at me and just stared at me as if he knew that I had all the answers he needed. His gaze fell to my stomach and with out answering my question he gently placed his hands on either side of my waist and buried his face into my stomach.

Without questioning him I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his head and hugged him to me. We stayed that way for what felt like eons and eventually I even felt hot wet warmth start to spread across my belly and gentle sobs following its tears. It might have seemed silly but I even let a few of my own tears fall…because I knew…and he knew. We just didn't want to say anything yet.

Another twenty minutes passed when I felt Jack tugging me. I pulled my head up and was met with another tug in which resulted in Jack flat on his back and me spread out on top of him. Recovering quickly I snapped my head up only to be flipped over on to my back. Looking up I was met with the warmth of Jacks chocolate eyes. "Thank you" he whispered while gently placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"For what?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"For just being here, holding me, and not letting me be alone tonight even though I tried to." He admitted quietly.

They lied there as one, sharing the moment for the time being. Cherishing the peace they had for a few short hours.

When he finally gave her the kiss she had been craving she gave a solid content sigh as if to say thank you. His right hand reached up to undo her hair while his left hand caressed her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Replying back to Jacks quiet pleas, Sara slid his jacket down his arms and followed suit with his shirt.

When both were naked before each other emotionally and physically Jack started peppering kisses passed her white globes and down to her naval. Meeting his delicate destination Sara gave a sigh of relief as Jacks talented tongue pleasured her. "Ahhhh…Ohhh…argh " was all Sara had to say as she arched her back off the bed in pleasure while hitting her climax.

Satisfied with himself Jack crawled his way back up to smash his lips against Sara's who eagerly opened her mouth to his invasion. Their hands wondered and there mouths sucked, bit, and licked leaving proof of how much they loved each other.

"Jack" she whimpered when he slid home and he replied with grunt as she clenched around him. Never had he felt such tightness and warmth surround him…never had he felt so loved.

They made love for hours, even falling asleep and waking up in the middle of the night to rekindle their burning passion. When he spilled himself in her for the final time that night, Sara's cry of 'I love you' was the last thing he heard and his ' I love you too' was the last she heard.

XOXO-Manhattan.


End file.
